Clawd Wolf
|birthday= |age=17 |pet=Rockseena |bffs=A pack leader can't play favorites. |log= }} Clawd Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. He is a werewolf and a student at Monster High. He comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawdeen, and Howleen—and is currently the oldest of the ones still living at home. Having grown up among so many people to consider, Clawd has developed an extensive set of leadership skills for which he is known and appreciated at school. He is the captain of the casketball team, the football team, and the SKRM team, as well as a respected member of the track team. Like most of his siblings, he has clear goals for his career after the school. He wants to go into sports medicine and though he has a busy schedule daily, he knows to prioritize getting the grades needed for that. In addition to school, family, and friends, Clawd spends a lot of his time in the company of Draculaura, who is both his girlfriend and his sister's BFF. Portrayers Clawd is voiced in English by Marcus Griffin, except for during his debut in "Fur Will Fly", in which he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. After Yuri Lowenthal, he has been voiced by Ogie Banks and then Marcus Griffin took over. Though Clawd himself does not make an appearance in the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several werewolf character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper," for example, is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Character Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to his girlfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Though he certainly doesn´t always act that way, he does know manners and makes a point of other boys knowing them too. Appearance Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sisters and furry. Abilities and Powers He has the ability of any other werewolf with a few extras: * Extreme Sense of Smell/Enhanced Olfaction:' '''Clawd has the regular werebeast sense of smell, especially werewolves in particular. * '''Extra Hearing': He, like all werewolves, has a superb extreme sense of hearing. It can lead to miles. * Lunar Extra-Power: He gets "lunar empowerment" from the full moon, and can be extra speedy and be even stronger. * Enhanced Strength:' '''Clawd is shown to be extremely naturally strong, but the strength seems to enhance on a full moon. * '''Enhanced Speed':' '''Clawd can be super fast as seen in "Beast Friends" when playing casketball against Simon Clops and many other times. Lunar influence increases this, however. * '''Rapid Hair Growth': Like all werebeasts with fur, and like Clawdeen and Howleen, he can get even furrier when he doesn't even want to. This might be assumed since Clawdeen and Howleen clearly have the ability. * Enhanced Strength:' '''Like all werewolves, he is extremely strong, able to take on the biggest of giants at Monster High super easily. Skillset * '''Athleticism':' '''Unlike most werewolves, Clawd is best with his athletic abilities, even beating Romulus in "Fright On!", although all werewolves are strong and athletic. Clawd is happiest when he's playing casketball because of this. He most usually wins, which in "Fear-A-Mid Power", wouldn't have lost at all if Draculaura haven't fallen into his arms. He is the strongest, most athletic werewolf in Monster High. * '''Sports in General': Like casketball and other sports, Clawd takes his athletism to the extreme, taking over any, if not every competor in Monster High and who comes to visit Monster High from another school, which he would have one the casketball game more easily if he was not stopped by the cheating of a crystal ball in "Super Fan". Unique Abilities * Casketball: He, unlike some other werewolves, is extremely good at casketball and can beat almost anyone at it if not everyone, which wouldn't have been a problem not to win in "Fear-A-Mid Power" if Draculaura did not in his arms during the game just before it was over. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen, and the younger one of Clawdia. In the ''Monster High'' books, he is the oldest of all Wolf children,Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way but in the other continuities, he is merely the oldest Wolf child still living at his parents' house. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Besides Clawdia, Clawdeen, Howleen and their unnamed younger brother, Clawd has at least seven other siblings (according to a comment Draculaura made in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?")."Rumor Run Wild" Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend, and later, begins dating her. The two soon become an item. He also was childhood friends with Romulus, the werewolf and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. He also is shown to be friends with Deuce Gorgon, hanging out with him on several occasions in the cartoon, and Heath Burns, who also plays on the track team with the two. Pet Clawd's pet is a bulldog gargoyle named Rockseena, who Clawd claims is his "#1 rock solid fan". Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another. This relationship was actually the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship when they began officially dating as of "Fear Pressure". In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. But the gossip is proven to be just that - gossip - and the two remain enamored with one another. In "Fright On!", Clawd and Draculaura had a very short breakup due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for Valentine's Day and puts her under a love spell, making her dump Clawd in the process. Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Frankie breaks the spell and Clawd is again trying to win Draculaura back. The spell that Valentine put on Draculaura is soon broken by true loves kiss too resulting with Draculaura and Clawd get back together again, stronger than ever, happily in love. The two share a kiss at the end of the movie. Timeline * November 18, 2009: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawd Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his diary debut in Deuce's 'Basic' diary and Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 01, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * December 02, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Fur Will Fly". * April 07, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 07, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2011: Clawd Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * February 12, 2012: Clawd Wolf makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Gallery Facebook - Most Likely To Clawd.jpg Profile_art_-_S1600_Clawd.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Clawd.PNG Profile art - Music Festival Clawd Wolf.jpg Profile art - Music Festival Clawd Wolf 2.png Profile art - APOT Clawd.png Profile art - APOT Clawd 2.jpg Profile art - Clawd Casketball.jpg Profile art - Skultimate Roller Maze Clawd.jpg Clawd.jpg Clawd Wolf.png fg.jpg|link=Clawd Wolf Tumblr nyxp8i7bOI1tc5d60o1 1280.png Tumblr nyy2gjXwz41tc5d60o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nss3x06leU1ra69eso1 1280.jpg 11062132_1027549200589934_2676306782509840885_n.jpg Tumblr nxypy9IGfg1tc5d60o5 1280.jpg|link=Clawd Wolf tumblr_o1zcgrv3Qy1tc5d60o4_1280.png Draculora and clawd.png Clawd_Sweet_1600_QA1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Canines